


Long Live

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is a Little Shit, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst and Feels, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Dorks in Love, Emilie Agreste Lives, F/F, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, New Miraculous Holders, Prince Adrien Agreste, Princes & Princesses, Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-07-06 23:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: "One day, we will be remembered."Marinette didn't want to be a queen, much less a princess. When she is suddenly the next in line after her dying cousin for the East Asian throne, Marinette finds herself at her own engagement party to Prince Adrien Agreste, heir to the French throne. The longer she stays at the palace, the more terrifying secrets of a plot to over throw the twelve kingdoms are discovered. As Marinette struggles to keep her kingdom safe and enduring her annoying fiance, she comes to terms with her true destiny as queen.Long live her reign.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! I've been working on this series for quite some time now and I finally think I'm ready to post the first chapter. This fic is inspired by an old Taylor Swift song "Long Live" which I still absolutely adore. The fic will be lightly based on this song, and does include some song lyrics here and there. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

Marinette smiled at the people who greeted her fondly. She hugged the girls and kissed their cheeks, and let the boys kiss her hand. That’s what she was taught to do. So, that’s what she was going to do.

Marinette stared past the people, only looking for two in particular. First, Lady Alya of the Césaire Family; A.K.A Marinette’s best friend. The second was someone she barely knew out all. She knew he was mingling with guests somewhere, cause that’s what he was taught to do, just like her. She’s caught of few glimpse of him, and even made eye contact in passing. Though, he never came to say hello. Most people would consider that rude, but Marinette was grateful. After all, she didn’t want to talk to her fiance at the moment.

Fiance. Marinette cringed when people said it. It happened so fast, she didn’t even get to process it. One minute, Marinette was drawing a dress in her sketchbook and the next she was whisked away on a horse for her engagement party in another country. To the Prince.

The Prince of France.

A day later and here she was clad in a pink gown forced to mingle with other nobles. Actually, she didn’t mind the dress. It was truly a beautiful pink ball gown, one she was certain took at least a week to make. The sweetheart neckline bodice was covered with hand sewn pink flowers and butterflies. The dress hung off her shoulders delicately. At the waist, a layer of pink silk protected her from the roughness of the layer of pink tulle that spilled down to the floor. More butterflies and flowers danced slightly dance throughout the dress, before thinning out eventually.

Marinette smoothed down the tulle, appreciating the material. She had designed plenty of dresses for plenty of nobles. That’s what she did. She was an up and coming designer! Not a princess, and certainly not a queen.

But no. She couldn’t. Why? Because she’s-

“Princess Marinette Amelia Dupain-Cheng of East Asia! My, my, my, I haven’t seen you in years!”

Marinette tensed as she turned around, expecting some other noble to congratulate her on the engagement. But when she did, she was glad at what she saw.

“Alya! Is that you?” Marinette asked with a laugh.

“What? Can’t recognize your best friend?”

The two girls embraced in the elegant social setting. Marinette could hear her mother’s scolding in her head, but pushed it away. This was her best friend and she wasn’t letting go anytime soon.

The girls had a long history.  Alya comes from a long line of the Césaire's. The head of the Césaire family, Alya’s parents, are rich nobles that also run the countries news, as well as having an abundance of land. Alya’s parents had a great friendship with the Dupain-Cheng’s. Technically, they were related through marriage, so the family had a good alliance.  

Every summer, Alya and her family would come to stay at their Estate in the summer. Marinette and Alya became fast friends, and have been best friends ever since. But for the past three years, Alya had taken time to travel around the world. Marinette hadn’t seen her best friend for that time, but they did find other ways to communicate through technology.

Once they pulled back, the girls studied each other. It has been about three years since the girls seen each other. Alya had changed quite a bit. Her hair was longer and now dyed red at the edges. She retained her curvy figure, dark skin, and the same beauty mark above her right eyebrow. Same hazel eyes that still showed a curious fire for knowledge of the world. Not matter what happened, she was the same Alya.

“Looking good, Dupain-Cheng. Pink had always suited you!” Alya complemented Marinette.

“As orange does on you!” Marinette responded, gesturing to Alya’s gown.

Like Marinette said, the gown was a blazing orange with a halter neckline that was covered in white jewels. Marinette could see a glimpse of the back, which look to be backless down to Alya’s waist. Alya had tied her hair up in an elaborate bun, but still left out a some pieces of scarlet red hair that framed her face in curls. The bun was almost completely red hair, while Alya’s roots were her original dark shade. She looked beautiful, kinda scary, but she was Alya.

“I still don’t understand how you can pull off such a bright color!” Marinette exclaimed with wonder. She could’ve never pulled off something so...out there.

“It’s all about the confidence,” Alya shrugged. “Oh, and my skin tone.”

Marinette sighed.“Unfortunately, my skin barely sees the sun!” She held at her arm and look at it disappointingly.

Alya laughed before grabbing Marinette’s hand before giving it a squeeze. “Hey, I like you just the way you are.”

Marinette smiled sweetly. “Yeah, you’re the only one who does.”

“Don’t say that! Your parents love you!” Alya stated.

“They sent me here to get married, Alya. I’m just a pawn in their game. A chest piece they can move and place where ever they want.” Marinette grumbled, crossing her arms.

“They want the best for you! And their kingdom. Don’t you want that, too?” Alya asked her.

“Yes, but-”

“But, they love you.” Alya stated with a pleading look as to try to make her understand.

“Yes, but that doesn’t change the fact that they didn’t even give me a head’s up! I didn’t even get a chance to input my own feelings on this! _That’s_ my problem. ” Marinette explained firmly. “And by the way, I’m not a princess.”

“Marinette….You must have known you were going to get an arranged marriage someday.” Alya pointed out cautiously. “Also, you are technically a princess. Just because your mom gave up her birthright doesn’t mean you aren’t. That’s why your getting married in the first place.”

“And that’s my whole problem. I’m not here for ‘Marinette’, I’m here because I might possibly be the future empress of East Asia. If my cousin hadn’t fallen ill in the first place, I wouldn’t even be here. I’m here because King Gabriel wants East Asia, and I’m the closest he will be to get it without a full on war. If only my parents-”

“It's done,” Alya interrupted, “It’s over with. You can’t go back in time, and change it.” Alya reasoned. She sighed, placing a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. “Just know that they love you, ok?”

“Mhm,” Marinette speculated while raising her eyebrows.

“Oh, bah humbug!” Alya exclaimed. “Let’s have a little fun! It is your engagement party after all. Let’s try to enjoy it!”

“There’s nothing here to do!” Marinette retorted.

“Yes, there is! What did we usually do at social gatherings like this?”

The girls exchanged knowing smiles. They started taking off their heels and jewelry, and putting them aside. The best friends ran to the center of the room, giggling as they pushed past people.

“Hit it, Jacob!” Alya commanded, pointing at the conductor.

Suddenly, an upbeat tune, that seemed to be a Jig, played throughout the ballroom. Everyone was alarmed at such music at an occasion by this. Their heads swiveled to the girls dancing in the middle. Many gasped, shocked that the soon to be bride was one of the people who caused this shenanigan.

But, Marinette and Alya didn’t care. They were dancing, and it was fun. The girls spun in circles, holding each other’s hands as they did so. With a nod, they let go and spun towards the people. Marinette grabbed hold of one of the nobles kids and brought them into the circle. The kid giggled and danced with her. Marinette spun away and grabbed someone else; one of the Palace girls whose family had a close relationship with the King of France. The girl’s name was Chloe, if Marinette remembered correctly.

Soon, more and more people began to join the dance due to Marinette and Alya pulling them in. Some people had refused, but most had gotten into it. Soon, everyone was dancing. Men and women partnered up to dance to the jig, swinging their partner around. Partner changes were frequent, and swift. Most people who couldn’t keep it up sat out instead to watch the dancers go. Alya and Marinette kept going, laughing and giggling as they did.

Marinette spun out with her previous partner before swinging of towards what would probably be her last. Marinette sensed the song was over, even though she could stay like this forever. Her partner, a man by the name of Nathaniel, danced with her joyfully before spinning her out. Marinette followed the familiar movements towards her next partner. Marinette grabbed a hold of him. He rested his one hand on her waist, while the other held her hand. She noticed his hands were very soft and warm. She placed her hand on his shoulder as the music stopped.

Cheering was heard all around, but Marinette could not move. Her bluebell eyes were locked with emerald green ones that she remembered from her past. He hadn’t changed that much. He only matured into the man she saw today. And damn, he was cute when they were younger, but he was the epitome of sexy now. She let out a gasp, her eyes going completely wide.

“Hey, Marinette.” The man murmured. He too was completely shocked by her appearance.

 _At least he could mutter a word,_ Marinette thought.

“Hey, A-Adrien,” Marinette stuttered. Marinette mentally cursed herself for that one.

“Presenting Prince Adrien of France and Princess Marinette of East Asia!” A booming voice yelled.

The two separated before turning to the crowd in front. Marinette’s hands shook as she stared wide eyed at the crowd. They erupted into applause, their cheers echoing through the ballroom.

* * *

 

 

Marinette now sat next to her fiance at the dining hall. She sat at the front table, the one that faced the three tables filled with guest. The table she was at adorned only the two “royal" families, meaning Alya couldn’t sit with her. Without her best friend, she felt completely alone.

Marinette didn’t even try to talk to Adrien. She couldn’t help to be angry at all this. The engagement, her parents, Adrien. Alya was wrong. She was only a pawn that could give what her parents want. Power, money, land. That’s what this was about. Not her, or her wishes.

It was one of these times that Marinette wished she wasn’t in line for the throne, or a Princess at all. She wished she was common, ordinary. Her dad would be a baker; he was extremely gifted at baking and cooking, even though they have chefs for that. Her mom would tend the cash register, and help with the baking. She would’ve gone to University like Alya, and make friends with people like her for her, and not her crown. She would’ve been a normal fashion designer with a small boutique that had enough sales for her to live off. She would get married to another commoner like her and had kids and settled down. She would lead a quiet, normal life.

 _That’s just a stupid fantasy_ , she thought. _I could never have something close to that. Stop dreaming about things that aren’t_

“The first appetizer: Nine Vegetable Terrine, Your Highness,” the server said as he placed down the dish.

“Thank you,” Marinette said before picking up her fork and taking a bite.

The appetizer was delicious, and perhaps if she was in a better mood, she would enjoy it more. Instead, she once again got lost in her thoughts. This time, she thought of the past. Her memories here in France were old, but precious. At the time when her parents were negotiating peace between France, Marinette had spent about a month of her time here at the palace. Her and Alya used to see the palace as a playground. They would run down the halls, play hide and go seek, venture into the secret passages…

Those were her favorite parts as a kid. The secret passages were part of the old palace’s design in World War Ⅳ before it got renovated. They lead to different parts of the palace, even rooms that are also closed off to the public. She remembered always scaring Adrien when she first found out the passages. She would use the passages to pop out of nowhere, scaring him out of his wits. She remembered Adrien’s friend Nino who laughed at Adrien’s expression.

That one month with the four of them together was considered one of her favorite parts of her childhood. Than, her uncle fell ill, leaving her up for the throne at such a young age before going to her cousin who was only a few years older. Still, she had to leave the palace and go to the East Asia, spending almost two years of her life there. After that, there wasn’t many reason to go to the palace besides parties and such. She never talked to Adrien than, she had no reason to.

Alya was technically right; Marinette was a princess. Her mother, Sabine Cheng, was a princess of East Asia and was technically in line for the throne at one point. But, her mother had an older sibling, which meant it would be very unlikely that she would be Empress. Her mother married Tom Dupain, a frenchman that she married completely out of love. According to an international law, if a princess or prince marries a citizen from another country, they relinquish the right to the throne. What they forgot to state is that their children would also hold no rights to the throne as well.

So, Marinette is simply a princess because of some stupid loophole in some stupid document.

She was only here now because her older cousin had fallen ill in the first place. Since her uncle had died when she was younger, and he had no other children, Marinette was the next in line for the throne.

Throughout the dinner, she would often find herself looking at Adrien. She would wonder how he could be so….happy with all of this. A forced engagement was nothing to be smiling about, to her at least. Still, she looked at him when he chuckled, or answered her parent’s questions, or even smiled warmly to servers and guests.

Marinette never forgot about the young blonde with a golden heart. When they were younger, he was kind to everyone and everything, and very understanding. He could be a bit sensitive, but had a playful side that was evident at some points. With nobles and royals in sight, he was very prim and proper, and a model prince. When the four of them played alone, he was very impulsive and adventurous almost to the point of stupidity. He always took risks whether that was climbing the palace walls, pranking palace workers, and staying up past curfew. She remembered him having long, gangly limbs that he couldn’t control yet, and having shaggy hair that refused to stay still.

Looking at him now….He had changed so much in the last 11 years. Her thoughts reflected ones she had earlier; he changed from an awkward little boy to a mature, sexy man. He grew into his limbs quite nicely, as she observed from their brief meeting earlier. Marinette’s cheeks darkened at the thought of Adrien pressed against her tightly. Yes, he certainly matured.

Now, he stood a head taller than her. His blonde shaggy hair had been cut short to just about cover his ears. Instead of being untamable, it was sat neatly on his forehead, giving Marinette the urge to reach out and mess it up a bit. She bet his hair also felt like silk and wanted to test the theory. His facial features sharpened opposed to the baby face he had when they were younger. His chin was sharp enough to cut cheese, his nose defined, and his cheekbones high and proud. His lips were nicely formed with a fake, smile that all royals wear

Then, there were his eyes. His beautiful emerald green eyes. To the fake royal expression, his eyes held his true feelings. It was hard to see, but Marinette could see it. She had worn the same expression so many times- a polite smile, but sadness in her eyes.

Marinette finished the rest of the meal conversing with King Gabriel and her parents. She mostly listened to the conversations, and laughed at the appropriate timing. Each question she answered shortly and politely before turning to her thoughts again. She always told herself to smile, but knew the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

Adrien never made an attempt to talk to her. She was alright with that, considering she didn’t want to talk to him either. If she talked to him, she would have to talk about their situation and she really didn’t want to talk about that

The sound of silverware tapping glass pushed Marinette out of her thoughts and into reality. She turned her head to King Gabriel, who had stood up to make a short speech.

“Today, I want to thank our  guests; Lord Tom Dupain and Lady Sabine Cheng.” He stated warmly.

A polite applause erupted from the guests.

King Gabriel turned his head, making eye contact with Marinette. Marinette looked at him with warmth that she hoped concealed her true feelings.

“And of course, I would like to thank our royal guests, who this evening is completely dedicated to,  Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng of East Asia for accepting our proposal and hospitality as to hope to one day unite two nations under one kingdom and rule.”

The crowd applaud with shouts and whistles. Her head swiveled to Alya as her best friend shouted her name. Marinette giggled, before schooling her face back into a warm smile. She looked to King Gabriel once more, who held her gaze.

There was a smugness in his eyes. Like he had just won an ongoing bet. A coldness lingered in his gaze, making her insides squirm.

The King waited till the crowd died down before commencing his speech.

“Almost three centuries ago, East Asia and France had fought on two different sides of the Great War. Now, we are sitting in the same dining hall at an engagement party for my son and his fiance. This marriage will bond East Asia and France together to create a stronger, more powerful nation. We will bring these two countries together, we will build the greatest alliance ever seen, and we will protect and help each other for centuries to come. And this is all because of Princess Marinette Amelia Dupain-Cheng, and my son Prince Adrien Agreste. This may mark the end of a decade, but a start of a new age to come. Long live!”

“LONG LIVE!” The people cheered. The dining hall erupted into an applause louder and wilder as before. It’s as if every noble had lost it sense of composure and pushed it aside for a couple seconds.

Adrien began pushing his back before whispering to Marinette, “Stand up!”

Marinette pushed her chair away, standing up next to him. He took her hand in a light grip. His hands were cold against her sweaty palms. The hold on her held no warmth or feeling.

The wave of anxiety washed over once again in front of the crowd. She pressed her other hand flat on her side in hopes of steadying it. She tried giving a smile, one she knew wasn’t very convincing. She could feel sweat on her uplift and forehead.

Marinette took a glance at Adrien, who held his head up high. He exerted pride and hope in his smile, one Marinette knew that hasn’t been rehearsed time and time again.

She didn’t want to marry Adrien. But if she would being doing this on the behalf of her kingdom, than she would learn to come to terms with her predicament. She would do anything to keep her kingdom safe, even if that means sacrificing her own happiness.

She faced forward again feeling a wave of joy and pride.

She told herself to remember this moment. To remember her shaking hands as the crowd went wild. Remember the way she stood next to her future husband as future Empress and King. Remember this moment as truly a start of a new age.

And as she stood there taking in every little detail, she thought-

_My life will never be the same._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Adrien is an ass and Marinette is shook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support I got on the first chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just started school again and I'm only gonna get busier. I'll do my best to update in a 2-3 week period.

The next morning, Marinette woke up to a loud knock on the door. She groaned, snuggling herself deeper into the pillows and blankets. This was the most comfortable bed she's ever been in; she slept like a baby last night.

“Who is it?!” Marinette grumbled, her voice muffled by the pillows.

“Lady Alya, Your Royal Highness.” Her guard/announcer said through the door.

Marinette shot up from the bed, a wide smile on her face. Her eyes it up with excitement as she jumped off the bed and scurried to the door to open it.

“I guess you can come in than.” Marinette said after opening the door

Alya curtsied deeply. “Thank you so much, Your Royal Highness.”

Marinette laughed at the formality before ushering her best friend inside. Before closing the door, she said to the guard, “If Lady Alya comes to the door, you can just let her right in. She’s allowed at all times.”

“Yes, Your Highness. I will tell the other guards, too.” He said with a bow.

“Thank you!” Marinette said before shutting the door.

“Nice place.” Alya said laying down on her bed. She kicked off her slippers and settled into the bed.

Marinette looked around the room. Last night, she was so tired from the days events that she completely crashed. She didn’t even move in to her new room for the time being at all. Frankly, she didn’t even know where her suitcases were.

The room was quite big and luxurious. She could tell that every object had been ordered at the highest quality. The double door entrance to her room held a greeting room of sorts that included a round table with a bouquet of flowers. An archway across from the doors led directly to her bedroom with a king bed. She also had a sitting area with a fireplace with a T.V above it, and a couple of couches. Two glass double doors led to a small balcony overlooking the royal gardens. Another door led to her bathroom complete with a vanity and a walk-in closet.

“It is quite nice.” Marinette acknowledged while laying on the bed besides Alya. “Except for the fact that everything is white.”

The walls, the bed, the floor, and even the coffee table was white. Though she admired the sleek, modern interior, she wanted a little more color than that.

“Maybe you can ask Nathalie to have it painted. Or redecorated.” Alya suggested.

“Yeah, maybe.” Marinette agreed.

“Where does that lead to?” Alya asked, pointing to a set of double doors on the right side of the bed.

Marinette’s cheeks darkened. She looked down in embarrassment. “Um, the prince and princess suites are connected so…”

Alya’s eyes shined with mischief. “Your rooms are connected?” She asked in a teasing tone.

Marinette rolled her eyes playfully, shoving her best friend’s shoulder.

“Anyways, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be home by now?” Marinette asked sitting up.

Alya grabbed Marinette’s hands tightly, sitting up as well. “Surprise! I’m your new Lady-in-waiting!” Alya sang with a giddy smile.

Marinette pulled Alya in for a tight hug. “That’s great! Does that mean you’ll be staying at the palace?” She asked pulling back from their hug.

Alya nodded. “I’m one floor down. This floor is only for royals, of course. Fitting for a princess, huh?” Alya pointed out to Marinette's dismay.

Marinette groaned before face planting into her bed. “Don’t remind me.”

Alya rubbed her back. “I know you don’t want to do this. But unfortunately, us nobles and royal can’t have the luxury in marrying who we want.”

“I know,” Marinette muttered softly. “I just wish I had some say. France is usually so accepting of marrying for love instead of social gain.”

Alya frowned. “Marinette, I love you and all, but most of that stuff doesn’t apply to nobles. Maybe for other classes, but you know that nobles only marry nobles and others high up.”

“I know. I just wish it was different.” Marinette pouted into the soft comforters of of her bed.

“I know you do.” Alya smiled sympathetically. “Cheer up! Adrien’s a great guy! And we can hang out with Adrien and Nino again, just like we did when we were younger.”

Marinette shot up. “AHA!” She exclaimed, a smirk on her face. “Now, I know the true reason your here.”

Alya blushed unexpectedly. “Yes, I want to find a husband here, but that doesn’t mean it has to be Nino.”

Marinette raised her eyebrow at her best friend. “Yeah, ok, honey. Whatever you say.” She agreed rather unconvincingly.

“The palace has plenty of nobles here! I’m simply just taking advantage of that while I serve you here!” Alya argued, hiding her amused smile.

Marinette raised her eyebrows in amusement. “No need to be so feisty.”

“God, you are sassy in the morning!” Alya remarked. “How about we get dressed in your room? We need to be down for-”

For the second time this morning, there was a knock on the door. The girls exchanged curious looks; who could possibly be at the door?

Marinette rose from off the bed and skipped over to the door to open it.

A girl with black hair, blue eyes, and fair skin stood there with a confident smile. The girl was wearing a white button down, and black pants.

“Good Morning, Your Highness! I am Bridgette, your new head maid and seamstress.” She stuck out her hand for Marinette to shake.

Marinette shook her hand. Before she could say anything, Alya was right behind her with her hand on Marinette's shoulders.

“Oh, you came just in time! We were just about to get ready!” Alya explained. “I’m Alya Cèsaire, Marinette's lady-in-waiting.”

“Pleasure to meet the both of you. May I come in? We have a lot to discuss, Your Highness.” Bridgette said.

“Yes! Of course.” Marinette let Bridgette come in before shutting the door. “And please call my Marinette.”

Bridgette stared at her in confusion. “May I at least call you ‘Princess Marinette’? If people see me call you only by your first name, they will think i'm disrespectful. I don’t want to lose my job.”

Marinette sighed, once again reminded of her status. “Fine, but no ‘Your Highness’ or anything like that.”

“Yes, Princess.” Bridgette agreed with a nod. “First order of business, I will tell you exactly what my duties are. It consist of keeping your room tidy, any redecorating-”

“Redecorating?!” Marinette exclaimed. “Yes, we need to. But, please go on.”

Bridgette nodded. “I also will be making and designing all your dresses, along with Lady Alya’s. Though you have complete input on designing. I will help you get ready in the morning and at night if you need me. I can also bring you some food, too! And-” Bridgette leaned in close as if she was sharing a secret, “Us maids know all the gossip in the palace. If you have any questions about any nobles, ask me.”

Alya smiled widely and slang her arm around Bridgette’s shoulder. “I like you already!”

Bridgette looked down, slightly flustered. “Thank you, Miss. It’s no big deal, really.”

Marinette gave her a kind smile. “Thank you so much. I already know you are gonna be very helpful! Also, I would really like to show you some designs for my dresses.”

Bridgette looked up with bright eyes. “You like to design?! That's great! I can't wait to see!” Bridgette smooth her shirt in a professional manner. “But for now, let’s get you dressed and ready for breakfast. Lady Alya, will you be staying here or going to your room?”

“Yes, she will.” Marinette answered for her. “Also, I need to unpack-”

“No need. I had taken care of that while you were at dinner.” Bridgette stated. “I will send for a maid down to pick up a dress for Lady Alya at her suite. Unless you want to go down there yourself.”

Alya ended up going down and bringing a couple of day dresses. In the meantime, Marinette talked with Bridgette about redecorating her room. Marinette had decided to keep the white furniture, but opted for a pink, blue, or purple look. Bridgette got out her phone and began to take notes, and assured Marinette that it would be done next week at the latest.

Once Alya arrived, the two took showers and began getting dressed. Bridgette had called up Marinette's other handmaidens to help them out. Their names were Rose and Juleka. They would help Bridgette make the dresses for Alya and Marinette, as well as clean their rooms. Though, Bridgette was mainly in charge.

After spending time with the girls, Marinette had grown to like all of them greatly. Rose, a girl with blonde, pixie cut hair and blue eyes, was very bubbly and sweet. Though Marinette could tell she was a bit naive and sensitive. Juleka had long, dark purple hair with left side bangs, and copper eyes. She was very shy and timid, but paid attention to the conversations they had when getting ready. She was really affectionate Rose, which made Marinette wonder if they were dating. If they weren't, she would have to push that along perhaps. By the way they acted around each other, Marinette could see some feelings there

Bridgette was the most formal out of all of them. She was very efficient in her work, and very excited to do it. When Marinette sought out some more personal information about their maids, Bridgette was the first one to get fluster. Marinette thinks she isn't used to such attention and maybe that's why.

They were done in thirty minutes with the girls help. Marinette wore a simple sky blue day dress with embroidered pink flowers. The dress has capped sleeves and a high scoop neckline that stopped just below the knee. They had braided her hair into an half up half down look. Marinette decided to wear a barrette passed down to her from her mom. It was a casual way to inform everyone she was a princess without wearing a crown. She had been wearing it in her hair for years. The barrette was the body of a gold Chinese dragon with rubies as the eyes. The Chinese Dragon is the official symbol of East Asia.

After the girls were finished getting dressed, Bridgette led them down to the main dining hall, where they sat for the feast last night. Marinette than realized she hadn't even had a tour of the palace at all. Or even look at its exterior either.

The palace was very big with high ceilings and arched windows. The color scheme was mostly white and very modern looking. The dining hall was the same way; natural light poured in from a wall of windows, with polished glass tables and several arrangements of flowers. The floors were white marble as well as the columns. Since it was Autumn, tapestries, carpets, paintings, flowers, statues, and other directions followed a warm color scheme.

During their walk, Bridgette talked of the various things the office had to offer. She told the girls the first floor was made mostly for entertaining purposes for guests. There was the gardens of course, a throne room, a couple of dining rooms, a couple of sitting rooms including one specifically for the Ladies of the palace, libraries, ballrooms, and even a mini movie theater. One wing of the first floor was strictly dedicated to palace work for the king and his heir to manage. The second floor was for guests, ladies-in-waiting's, and some government officials who stayed on and off during the year. The third floor was for royals, of course. And the basement floor held the kitchen and rooms for palace workers.

“And here we are, breakfast.” Bridgette said when they arrived at the main dining hall. “Remember, breakfast is usually from 8 to 10,  lunch is more flexible going from 12-3, and dinner is strictly from 5-6:30. If you ever want to skip a meal, do not skip dinner. King Gabriel likes having every guests in the palace attending every night. Also,  Nathalie would like to see you after breakfast with Adrien, Marinette. Adrien will escort you, so don’t worry about where it is.”

“Why does she want to meet me?” Marinette asked.

Wasn’t it a bit too early for princess lessons? She only just arrived. She thought she would have maybe a week or two settle into her new home for the rest of her life.

“She will discuss that with you.” Bridgette answered formally. “Have a good breakfast, girls!”

And just like that, the two girls were alone.

“Might as well go in, huh?” Alya asked nudging Marinette with her shoulder.

Marinette shrugged.“I guess. I just hope we can sit together this time!”

The guards open the door to the dining hall. Marinette and Alya walked in side by side. King Gabriel was nowhere to be seen, but other nobles and guests sat at the tables from before. Adrien and another boy, who Marinette recognized as Nino Lahiffe, sat at the royal table casually talking while eating their breakfast.

Marinette began towards the other three tables when Alya pulled her back. She laced their arms together.

“Girl, you are royalty now. We should sit with Adrien. Maybe you guys could catch up so your marriage won’t be a complete sham.” Alya whispered in Marinette’s ear.

Marinette glanced back and forth between Alya and the table anxiously. “I don’t know, Alya. He probably doesn’t want to see me.”

“Of course he wants to see you, girl! I’m sure he’s willing to at least have breakfast with you.” Alya responded.

“As long as you can sit with me, I’m good.” Marinette acquiesced.

The two walked to the table, arm in arm. Guests bowed their heads as Marinette walked past (she wasn’t quite used to the bowing thing yet) and up the stairs to the royal table. Nino caught their eye and gestured to the seats in front of them.

“Would you ladies care to sit with us?” He asked the two girls with a charming smiled.

Alya’s eyes twinkled as she smiled back. “We would, thank you.” Alya answered, sitting down across from the boy.

Marinette sat down across Adrien, who was staring at her with an expression she couldn’t quite place. She tried to ignore his gaze as she put her napkin in her lap and waited for food to be served.

“It’s good to see you again, Alya.” Nino greeted after taking a sip of his water. “And you too, Princess Mari.”

Marinette lit up at the sound of her nickname. “Aw, Nino! I’ve missed you so much!” Marinette exclaimed with a excited grin.

Nino was one of Marinette’s friends when she stayed at the palace for a short time when she was younger. At the time they had been fourteen, but she still remembers him like it was yesterday. Of course, he was taller now, more muscular, and his face had matured. He still had the same dark skin and amber eyes. His brown hair had grown out, but was still relatively short.

She had heard of Nino quite often actually. Nino had always been into music when they were younger, and he had successfully made a career out of it. He was a famous DJ/Rapper that released about three albums in the past five years. And there was also the fact that Alya has a huge crush on him like half of the population of France.

Nino chuckled. “Good, I wasn’t sure you remembered me. I thought I would have to introduce myself all over again. Thank the heavens I don’t have to act super proper around you, now.” Nino wiped his hand across his head miming relief.

Marinette giggled. She was glad Nino had remained a comedian since the last time they spoke. “Of course not! I’m still the same old me. Just because I’m more acknowledged as a Princess doesn’t mean I’ve changed.” Marinette responded.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Marinette saw Adrien scoff and shake his head. Instead of addressing him, Marinette rolled her eyes.

Nino looked between the two of them back and forth. “I see you to are getting along greatly.” He commented with sarcasm.

“Yes, it’s been truly swell.” Adrien responded before taking a sip of her coffee.

Nino ignored Adrien’s response and instead focused on Marinette. “So, are you excited to be Queen slash Empress?”

Marinette coughed, choking on a bite of her omelet. She reached for her glass of water and took a long sip. Once she had recovered, she looked up to realize everyone was looking at her with concern. Besides Adrien, of course.

“Your kidding me, right?” Adrien asked, chuckling to himself. “You do realize you are going to be the Queen of France someday, right? Not to mention the Empress to your own empire”

Marinette crossed her arms and glared at him. “Yes, but it hasn’t fully sunk in yet. I prefer if we really didn’t talk about it actually.”

Adrien smirked at her with amusement. “Ok, whatever you say, Princess.”

The rest of breakfast, the four of them chatted about their lives trying to get to know each other again. Marinette rarely talked to Adrien directly, but gave him her attention while he was speaking. Nino she learned was the same as always; a comedian with a love for music and a very laid back personality. He was invited to stay in the palace to perform for many occasions, seeing as he was a celebrity while also being Adrien’s best friend. Most likely he would leave in the spring before coming back next fall.

“I have a big tour coming up in the summer,” Nino told them. “I’m going to each of the main kingdoms and some of the smaller countries before coming back to France and touring here.”

Alya gasped in excitement. “Do you think you could get us tickets!?” Alya exclaimed, putting a hand on Nino’s arm.

Nino looked at her hand on his arm and blushed. “W-Well, I think I can pull some s-strings, yes….”

Alya squealed while throwing her hands up in the air. “YES! Thank you!”

Marinette chuckled before putting Alya’s arms down. “Ok, calm down. You’re gonna draw everyone’s attention.”

Alya huffed and crossed her arms. “Get used to the attention, girl. You are a princess and a future Empress.” Alya pointed out with a smirk.

“She’s right,” Adrien cut in. “All eyes will be on you for life. On us, I mean.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “Great, just great.” She grumbled.

“Don’t roll your eyes, it’s not very queen-like.” Adrien criticized her with a disapproving glare.

"Good thing I'm going to be an empress." Marinette retorted. 

"Empresses shouldn't roll their eyes either."

"You roll your eyes, too!" Marinette accused him.

"Yeah, but I'm the Prince so therefore I get special treatment." 

"You just said that to annoy me!" 

"Wow, for a Princess your not very quick, aren't you?" 

"Why you-" 

“OK!” Alya interrupted sending a warning look to Marinette. “Adrien, how about you escort Marinette to your meeting with Nathalie? I’m sure she’s waiting for you.”

Adrien nodded. “I guess. Come on, Princess, we don’t want to be late.” He said standing up and pushing in his chair.

Marinette followed him, muttering some curse words to herself before exiting the dining hall

“You don’t have to call me Princess, you know. Marinette will do just fine.” She told him as they entered the hall.

Adrien gave a confused, but disapproving glance. “It’s informal. Unless we were friends. Which we are not.”

Marinette sighed in frustration. “We could be friends. If only you were nicer.”

“And only if we weren’t engaged.”

“Hey, I’m not happy about it either, but at least I’m not a selfish jerk!” Marinette accused him.

Adrien stopped walking and turned around to face her. He gave her a cold gaze, one that sent shivers down her spine.

“Look, we both don’t wanna be in this situation. I’m sorry for what I said earlier; it wasn’t in my place to criticize you. But, just because I apologized for stepping out of line  doesn’t mean under any circumstance I want to be friends with you. This is strictly business, got it?” Adrien hissed under his breath.

“Fine!” She snarled at him in agreement.

Adrien smiled satisfactorily. “Good.” He turned around and began walking.

Marinette began muttering curse words as she stomped after him. He didn’t turn back once, but simply glided down the hallway to the work wing of the palace.

He opened the door for her before going in himself. Nathalie sat down at a brown desk with a computer on it and a pile of papers. There was a couple book shelves and a coffee machine on a small table in the corner. Marinette sat down at one of the chairs in front of her desk. Adrien took the other.

Nathalie looked up from her computer and stopped typing. She gave Marinette a once over before nodding satisfactorily.

“I see you are in proper attire. Bridgette must have informed you of the appropriate dress for a princess instead of a noble.” Nathalie said.

Marinette resisted the urge to groan. Yes, the palace had a stupid dress code. Though Marinette’s social status was a noble, she still got to wear pants during the weekdays. Sure, evening gowns were required at dinner, but she still got to wear pants in the day! Now, pants are reserved for weekends only in the day time. For the rest of the week, she would have to wear a day dress and then switch to an evening gown once dinner rolled around.

Instead of rolling her eyes or doing anything rude, Marinette nodded stiffly. “She did. She’s a very great handmaiden.”

“I’m glad that things are to your liking.” Nathalie responded before looking at her clipboard. “Now, I wanted to meet with you both today to discuss your engagement and Princess Marinette’s job as princess.”

Marinette opened her mouth to ask a question, but Nathalie slid a magazine in front of them before she could. Marinette looked at the cover before immediately recognizing the photo. It was her and Adrien at their engagement party. They were in the final pose of the impromptu dance. Adrien’s arm was wrapped around her waist, pulling her close till their chest touched. Marinette’s hand was on his shoulder, her other hand place delicately in his. She was looking up at him in awe, her cheeks were slightly flushed, and her hair was tousled. He had a small smile of adoration on his face as he looked down at her.

“What is this?” Adrien asked, staring at the picture in shock.

Was he really staring at her like that? The look on his face made Marinette’s cheeks go as red as she was in the picture. Marinette grabbed the magazine before flipping through it to the main article. She scanned the pictures- one of them was taken at dinner in a rare moment where Marinette and Adrien were laughing at a story that her parents and King Gabriel told. They had been reminiscing about the time the Dupain-Chengs stayed at the palace, and told an embarrassing story of Adrien shooting milk out of his nose at breakfast at a joke Marinette told. Marinette had been laughing at the memory. 

Another picture was when Marinette was staring at Adrien during the applause at dinner. The way she looked at him with a god-like wonder and complete made her face go as red as an apple. These editors were really good- they managed to pick the photos that were filled with complete raw emotion. Ones that weren't filled with the usual annoyance and anger that she felt the rest of the time around him. 

“The article is filled with other pictures, but the pictures of the two of you dancing is the cover.  Though that dance was a bit inappropriate for the setting-” Nathalie shot her a look, “-the picture taken was perfect for the press. This marriage, as you know, is a means for France to unite with East Asia. But, the public doesn’t know this and will never know. France wants a love story; you two need to act as if you're madly in love. If the public hears that this is an arranged marriage, than they will not approve of it. France has a strong upstanding that the heir should choose who they marry.”

“So, we need to act as if we’re in….love??” Adrien cringed as he said the word in question. “I don’t know if I’m that good of an actor.”

Marinette slammed the magazine back down on the table.“Hey-”

Nathalie shot Marinette a look that sent her silent. Nathalie sighed in frustration, sensing this would be harder than she thought.

“Please stop talking.” Nathalie ordered. “You _will_ act as if you are in love. We will have reporters coming in on wedding planning milestones such as cake testing, dance class, and other events. The wedding cannot appear rushed to the public, so the earliest date regardless of what happens is three months. Each week, you both will attend and speak on TVi with Nadja Cesaire on Friday. I will personally be training the both of you this week on how to answer her questions. And I’m bringing in an acting coach to help. Any questions on that?”

Nathalie stared the two down, daring them to ask any questions. Marinette shook her her profusely, not wanting to get on Nathalie’s bad side.

“Good.” Nathalie stated. “Now, for your duties as Princess. You will be trained by Adrien and me up until your wedding whenever it might be to become Queen of France and Empress of East Asia.”

Marinette listened intently to Nathalie as she explained her job as Princess. Nathalie gave her a color coded schedule to both of them for the next month detailing lessons, work time, and wedding planning. Marinette at least got more free time than Adrien, who had to help his dad run the country each week. Marinette wanted to cackle when Nathalie said she was going to move into Adrien’s office for the time being until they could prepare her one. She could practically see steam coming out of his ears! Still, she wanted to weep because of all the time she would be spending with him.

She would have to spend every day with him for a significant amount of time. Even on the weekends when they both got hours of free time, Alya and Nino would surely make them spend time together. Would she get any time to herself?

The one thing she was mostly looking forward to was the lessons she would be attending. She would be learning a full extension of the history of France, something that wasn’t taught in her years of homeschooling. History was more of a thing passed down from your parents- it was common knowledge, so there was no need to have a subject dedicated to it. She would also be learning how to party plan, welcome foreign guests, win over the public, go through daily reports, and other Queen duties.

Marinette actually felt quite excited about the following month. Besides having to spend all this time with Adrien, being Queen sounded like fun so far. She didn’t even have half of the responsibilities Adrien had, so she had much more flexibility than him.

"And that's it!" Nathalie concluded as she stood up. "I'll see you both tomorrow for your lessons. We will have another meeting next month to go over your schedule."

Marinette nodded in agreement as they walked out of Nathalie's office. 

Nathalie looked at Marinette and stuck out her hand to shake. "Princess Marinette, I'm sure you'll make a great Queen of France and Empress of East Asia. I have faith that you'll succeed." 

Marinette's eyes went wide panic struck through her like lightening. 

The only reason Marinette had little responsibilities compared to Adrien was because he was the rightful heir to France. In East Asia, she would be taking on all the responsibilities as Empress because she is the heir. Their roles would be completely reversed, meaning she would be responsible for a whole country.

Just the thought of that made her throat became thick, her heart rate to accelerate, and her hands to become clammy. The thought of being responsible for one of the biggest countries in the world, a country that was stronger than France in some ways scared her to no end. Though this thought had crossed her mind once or twice, it hasn't sinked in until now. The realization of being an Empress of something so big scared the hell out of her.

Realizing she hadn't answered, Marinette took Nathalie's hand and gave her a firm handshake. "Y-Yes, thank you." She responded, her voice wobbling a bit. 

Nathalie nodded before walking away to attend to her own duties. Adrien didn't give Marinette a second glance before walking further into the wing. She began walking idly down the hall. She was too consumed in her own thoughts to notice anything around her. 

If she failed as Empress, millions of lives would be at stake because of her. And if one thing she learned about living in East Asia, they were a force to reckon with. The people of East Asia are mainly pacifist. They believed the art of conversation is more useful than weapons. Despite that, they had a strong military and navy. Get them angry, and they will not hesitate to take you out.

They are very particular about the personality of their rulers, and even more particular of who they married. How are they going to feel about a Empress who is more French than Asian? Who's lived there for about two years out of a total twenty years of their life? Who is marrying a french prince instead of an Asian noble? The hardest thing to do will be earning their respect.

The worst was certainly yet to come.  


	3. Chapter 3

To anyone else, Marinette looks like she is reading a manuscript of last months council meeting attentively. In actuality, Marinette was lost in complete thought.

It is already Friday, the day she would be interviewed on T.V. with Adrien by Nadia Chamack. The interview is later that night right after dinner, and it's a regular occurrence in the castle. Each Friday night, the royal news channel called T.V.i would cast a live recording of the palace. Most Fridays included updates by King Gabriel and other officials, but often enough there would be a guests interview by someone in the palace. Sometimes it is a guard, or a noble, or even King Gabriel himself. The show is a good way to connect to the country and to broadcast information.

Marinette had plenty of time to prepare for tonight’s show, but it didn’t make her any less nervous. No, she isn’t scared of having the whole country tune in to the interview (she was a noble and had done plenty of interviews over time), and she isn’t scared of the types of questions Nadia is going to ask. She is more scared of having to act in love with Adrien.

Marinette is a great actress, and she knew it. She is good at lying, and it came easy to her. But, acting like she is in love with someone without being in love with anyone ever is enough to make her hands shake. If she didn’t make it convincing enough, the whole country would tear her to pieces.

That’s a whole other ordeal. If this interview doesn’t go well, France could end up hating her. One of her duties is getting the people’s approval, an important duty if she is going to be Queen one day. This is one of the responsibilities she is actually looking forward to, but undeniable makes her the most nervous. If she is being honest with herself, she wants the people to approve of her. She wants to make a real difference as Queen, and she needs the people to trust her to do so.

Marinette buried her hands into her hair while letting out a frustrated groan. All of these thoughts are giving her a light headache.

“Can you please be quiet? I’m trying to work here.” Adrien quipped at her from his desk.

Marinette rolled her eyes before glancing back down at her work. “Annoying Prick,” she muttered to herself.

She could feel Adrien’s eyes glaring at her. She pretended to ignore it and focused on her work.

Her relationship with Adrien hadn’t approved much in the past five days. Actually, it had worsened. Marinette had to endure several hours of him working, plus the extra hours with their tutor, on top of eating meals together, and whatever else their friends convinced them to do after dinner. When you spend so much time with one person, you can’t help but to be annoyed by them. It didn’t help that his office was too small for the both of them- their desks were right across from each other, the back of the wooden headboards touching. There is a small couch with a fireplace off to the side, and the rest of the room is lined with bookshelves. She really adored the office space, and felt quite comfortable working there. Only if she didn’t have to share it.

It was hard to adjust to the long hours of studying and working, but Marinette is finally getting used to it. Their private tutor keeps them busy with school work and Nathalie keeps her busy by scanning over past reports and other documents about the kingdom. Marinette didn’t really mind the schoolwork and often found herself enjoying some of the subjects.

This past week, she had learned more about France than she has her entire life. She had learned all about the late middle ages of France where Hugh Capet is crowned “King of Franks”.  Next week, they would be covering the Renaissance, a topic that she is very excited for. It is nice to know the history behind the country she loves so much.

Other topics such as math made her want to gauge her eyeballs out. All the numbers and equations made her brain scream out of boredom. On the contrary, Adrien thoroughly enjoyed the subject, another annoying trait about him.

At times when she needed a break, Marinette dug out her sketchbook and designed some gowns to wear at the palace. This one thing upon many that Adrien has scolded her for doing. He argued that it “Isn't appropriate for the office” and “Her hobbies should stay her hobbies”.

Yeah, their relationship had turned to a minor annoyance to a strong dislike really fast. She didn't hate him, but she is very close to it. If she is being honest, she really tried to be friends with him or at least come to some sort of an agreement or understanding. Alya is right- she didn't want her marriage to be a complete sham. Still, he made it so difficult for her to be nice to him.

He hated talking about their wedding so much that if she brought it up he would leave the room. He glared at her every time she spoke or did anything of “Minor annoyance”. He treated her like a five year old when she asked help on her physics homework, and insulted her designs left and right. Still, she perseveres and tries to be nice to him.

Sometimes things would be normal between them. Normal meaning they have’t insulted each other in the past five minutes of their conversations. Those discussions are usually about school work or a quick exchange of pleasantries in the morning. They mostly didn’t speak as they worked, but had some sort of rhythm to them. In the morning, he would get them both coffee and she brings lunch from the dining hall. He constantly made sure she could keep up with her work, while she reminded him to drink water every now and then. Last night, she fetched him coffee and dinner when he was preparing for a big presentation today. And he had smiled! A real smile! Not a smirk, or the teasing grins she usually gets, but a real, genuine smile.

Than this morning he laughed at her when she tripped over one of the legs on her desk chair.  If she thought they had made progress, than she was horribly wrong.

As she munched on her sandwich, she flipped open to her sketchbook and worked on a ball gown design. It is more of an evening dress than a day dress, one she could wear to T.V.i on Fridays. The dress is a deep, royal purple with a V-neck cut out. Around the neck is a purple collar that would highlight the blue in her eyes. The V-neck cut out went down to her waist where purple tulle sprouted. The dress is more simple, but very Queen-like despite the risky cut out. She had planned to wear one of the crown jewels the palace offered her as princess. She thought the golden one with emeralds would compliment the dress.

As she drew a pair of heels to match the dress, Adrien stared at her sketchbook and scoffed

“Sketching again? Nothing will come good of that if you don't get your work done.” He scolded her.

Marinette squeezed the pencil as she pushed down her anger to the bottom pits of her stomach.

“I know you wanted to be a seamstress and whatever, but you have a duty now. You can't design dresses while running a country.” He went on.

 _There will be nothing good out of yelling at him,_ she told herself. Even as she repeated similar thoughts in her head, Marinette’s jaw clenched together. Her body tensed up in the comfy desk chair. Her lips were pressed together in a straight to keep herself from yelling out at him. _Even if he is an asshole._

“Maybe if you spend more time on physics than in that stupid sketchbook of yours, you wouldn't have to beg for my help.” Adrien twisted his chair a bit, beginning to toss a ball in the air as he criticized her. “Even if you weren't the future Queen or Empress, you would fail as a designer before you even had a chance. You simply don't have the skill, or the talent, or a creative mind.”

Marinette slammed her pencil down on the desk, making Adrien jump in his seat and the ball to fly out of his hand. She scowled at him as she stood up slowly. His eyes widened as her glare deepened and her face grew red of fury.

“Maybe if you spent more time actually working than criticizing me you could get your work done early for once. I have tried so hard this past week to be nice to you despite how often you scold me for everything I do. You think this is hard on you? You think getting married is going to ruin your life? You don't have it rough at all! Try watching your dear cousin fall ill to an unknown disease and not even being able to visit him because you are stuck at a palace with your future fiance and on top of that having to learn everything about being a queen in at least three months when you've had a whole lifetime to do it! Not to mention, having to take on the responsibility as Empress when your cousin dies! All you do is bitch and complain while I have tried my hardest making this work! I'm under more stress than ever and I’m trying my hardest here to be a good princess and a queen for France because I actually wanna make a difference in my time. So, if you will stop being an insufferable fucktwad till the wedding that would be great.”

As silence than filled the office, Marinette’s eyes bulged out of her head. Her face went a stark white, contrary to the red coloring she had before.

Without a second thought, Marinette hastily began packing up her things. She avoided Adrien’s gaze, but had a sense he hadn’t moved yet. When she was at the door, she finally turned around to look at him.

His eyes had grown wide, his mouth hung to the floor, and he was paler than she was. Marinette could see he was trying to process what just happened, but had been shocked to death.

“I'm going to the Ladies Room to finish my work.” Marinette said before turning to the door and exiting the office.

Once she made it to the Ladies Room she let out a breath of air she hadn't realized she is holding. The Ladies Room is very quiet except for the T.V. playing some random show. It isn't very crowded thankfully sense most people were at lunch. She sat at a chair near a window sill and took a bite into her sandwich.

She opened up her physics homework and groaned internally. She glanced up, Adrien’s name on her lips as she is about to ask him for help. She shook her head before glancing down at her homework. She would have to get it through it by herself.

* * *

 

“So,” Alya began, “I heard you and your fiance got into a little spat.”

Marinette's eyes went wide with panic.

It was just after dinner when Alya decided to knock on Marinette’s door. The two girls now laid on their stomachs on the bed, a movie playing on the T.V. as they painted their nails. 

“You heard about that?” Marinette asked with a grimace.

“The whole palace knows, girl! You were screaming at him.” Alya pointed out.

“I was?” Marinette asked, her voice wavering. She sat up and screwed the nail polish brush on the bottle before putting it on the night stand. 

“Yes!” Alya yelled at her, handing Marinette her own bottle of nail polish too put on the nightstand. “Apparently, he was really shaken up by it. I hope you feel better about yourself!”

Marinette looked down at the floor, avoiding Alya’s unbearable gaze. 

“Was he really that shaken up?” Marinette asked.

“I don’t know, what do you think?” 

Alya’s eyes poured down on Marinette with disappointment. Marinette’s heart sank. She didn’t mean to yell at him, but her anger had gotten the best of her. Instead of feeling happy, she felt rather ashamed of the way she acted. Sure, he was being an asshole, but it didn’t give her the right to yell at him that way.

“I didn’t mean to make him feel bad!” Marinette blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. Her voice had come out high pitched and whiny.

“Well, you did.”

Marinette sniffled. She rubbed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. She never cried! And she won’t cry over something as frivolous as this! It was one fight-one stupid fight- and it was bound to happen at one point! Marinette’s sure Alya is just exaggerating and that he really didn’t care. Why would he? He is the most emotionless person in the world- and the only time she’s seen him happy is when he taunts her. What does that say about him! How can someone be happy when they make others miserable!? He’s an awful human being, and she was right by telling him off like that.

But.

But, why would Alya try to purposely make her feel bad? Alya’s her best friend; she would never do something like that to Marinette. And she barely knows Adrien- who is she  to say he’s not emotionally on the inside? Sure, he may put up a front, but maybe he really is hurt by her words. After all, he really is going through a lot right now. He was probably taking out all the anger on her instead of holding it all in. Or maybe he continues to tease her is because that’s the only way he’ll get an actual reaction out of her! If only she had made more of an effort of reaching out to him and try to really connect with on this whole messed up situation instead of ignoring him, she wouldn’t be in this situation! God, she was so stupid, and irrational, and-

Alya pulled Marinette into an embrace, shocking her out of her thoughts. “Oh, Marinette!” Alya cried, tightening her hold on the girl. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, I just-”

Marinette leaned away from the hug as she cut Alya off. “Alya, it’s ok. You’re right, I messed up. I thought it would make me feel better, you know? I had never been so angry in my life! Just the way he talks to me, and makes fun of me all the time, and how he-”

“Mari,” Alya warned.

“Sorry, sorry.” Marinette apologized. “See? He just irks me to no end. When he began teasing me today, I thought to myself ‘This is the last straw. I won’t be treated like this’. Than, I just started spewing all this hatred and I couldn’t stop! And now, I feel really awful.”

“Ahh, what you are feeling is guilt.” Alya nodded wisely, her voice filled with a theatrical flair.

“If I wasn’t feeling like this, I would hit you.” Marinette whined with an eye roll.

Alya chuckled lightly before Marinette elbowed her in the side.

“Ow!” Alya shrieked, pulling away from Marinette. She began to rub her stomach. “That was uncalled for.”

Marinette shrugged. “Well, at least I don’t feel guilty about that.” She said with a satisfied smile.

“Haha,” Alya laughed sarcastically.

Marinette chuckled before rising off the bed. “I need to apologize.”

“I know,” Alya said with a nod. “I’ll be here.”

Marinette smiled. “Thanks, Alya.”

“No problem.”

* * *

 

Marinette had checked their office first, then the dining hall, then the gardens when she finally passed Nathalie in the hallway. After explaining she was looking for Adrien, Nathalie then told her he was in his room all along.

“Right next door, really?” She grumbled before approaching the door. Just as she was about to knock, a guard spoke.

“I’m sorry, Princess, but Adrien is currently seeing a visitor.”

Marinette raised her eyebrows. “Really?”

The guard nodded.

“I’ll come back later than. Thanks anyway.”

As she was turning away, the door to Adrien’s room open and out popped a girl. At first glance, she was beautiful. The girl had light, honey blonde hair that was pinned up into a bun, a few curly strand hanging down to frame her face. Her eyes were sharp and a calculating ocean blue. Her skin was tan and flawless, and her lips were a pale pink. She wore a yellow sun dress, unfit for the fall in Marinette's eyes. But, she was still naturally, effortessly beautiful.

Marinette stumbled back. Why would Adrien have a girl in his room?

“Oh, don’t worry, I was just leaving.” The girl said, walking past Marinette.

Marinette was about to knock when the girl spoke again.

“But, I don’t think he wants to see _you_ right now.” The girl sneered.

Marinette turned around, her face contorted into a mix of shock and disgust. Then, it dawned on her. Honey blonde hair, sharp blue eyes, and the same whiny tone.

“I remember you, Chloe Bourgeois, isn’t it?” Marinette asked, crossing her arms and cocking her hip.

Chloe scoffed. “Of course, you remember me. I’m pretty hard to forget.” Chloe said, her tone condescending. “Anyways, as I said before, he doesn’t want to see you right now.”

Marinette took a step closer. “Look, I don’t know who you think you are, but this is between Adrien and I, so-”

A high, cold cackle cut Marinette off. Marinette growled softly, her lips curling in anger.

“You made this everyone’s business when you yelled at him in his office! Do you really think he wants to see you anyway?” Chloe asked in a taunting manner.

When Marinette didn’t respond, Chloe went on.

“Your an embarrassment to him. You yelled at him for the whole palace to hear! If you really thinks he wants to see you, your more dumb than I thought.” Chloe hissed, her eyes filled with pure animosity.

The previous rage that Marinette felt earlier at Adrien came back ten times stronger. Her jaw was clenched as hard as a rock, and her eyes burning with anger as she stared at Chloe. But instead of acting out, Marinette took a deep breath in and out. Nothing would come good of starting another fight. So, instead Chloe smirked as she sauntered away.

Marinette never ended up apologizing to Adrien that night.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god ive literally haven't updated this in sooo long. Sorry im really busy with school, but now things are gonna start slowing down for me so ill have more time to write. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

_Eleven years ago…_

_“Marinette, come on!” A thirteen year old Adrien said while grabbing his friend by the arm._

_“Adrien, we need to get back soon! We’re breaking curfew!” Marinette scolded him. “Where are we going anyways?”_

_Adrien laughed as he ran to his desired destination. He ignored Marinette’s worries and pleas of their destination as he dragged her by the arm. As always, the two were off again on their own adventures._

_Adrien finally stopped in front of a big tree in a secluded part of the royal garden. The tree was tall and twisting, the leaves bright green, and it’s branches sturdy against the light summer breeze. A swing was tied on a tree branch. Moonlight poured through the leaves and stars twinkled in the sky. The whole view was ethereal._

_Adrien gestured to the swing in front of them as he looked back to Marinette. When Marinette stood there in silence, he gestured once more._

_“Fine, but only for a little while.” Marinette acquiesced with annoyance quipping at her speech._

_Adrien smiled in triumph as Marinette hoisted herself onto the swing. He walked around to her back and began pushing her._

_“Hey, Adrien?” Marinette asked._

_“Yes?” Adrien responded as he pushed on Marinette’s back lightly._

_“Do you ever...think about the future?” Marinette asked, her voice timid and quiet._

_“Yes. Why?”_

_“I just want to know what the future looks like to you.” Marinette said._

_Adrien knew she had the curious spark in her eye he had grown to love. His lips curled at the thought._

_“Hm.” Adrien hummed, giving the question serious consideration. “Well, I would be king. And Nino, Alya, and you would be there. We would fight bad guys, and go on adventures, and save the kingdom! We would stick together forever.”_

_“I see you there...and Alya and Nino. You would be a wonderful king. But I….” Marinette trailed off, her voice once again soft._

_“You what?”_

_Marinette sighed. She planted her feet on the ground to stop swinging. Adrien’s stomach churned with worry._

_“My uncle is ill, Adrien. I might go to East Asia. I don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Or if I will be apart of your future.” Marinette admitted with a tear sliding down her face._

_“No!” Adrien yelled, making Marinette jump. He walked around to see face her. “Don’t say that.”_

_“But I don’t know what’s going to happen Adrien.” Marinette’s voice cracked as more tears slid down her face. “I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again.”_

_Adrien bent down on his knees, his face full of anguish. He wiped the tears from Marinette’s face before holding her hands in his._

_“Do you want to leave?” Adrien asked while giving her hands a light squeeze._

_“No,” Marinette whispered._

_“Than…Than, marry me!” Adrien exclaimed with a beaming smile._

_Marinette ripped her hands away from his as she through her head back to laugh._

_“Marry you? That’s ridiculous!” She declared, but an amused smile was spread across her face._

_Adrien laughed with her. “Maybe so, but it that’s the only way you can stay, than so be it.”_

_Marinette smiled warmly before engulfing him in a hug. Adrien squeezed back tightly._

_“Thank you.”_

_“Anything for you, M’lady.”_

* * *

 

_Present Day_

"Marinette, your on in five, four, three, two, and-”

A producer shoved her forward on to the stage. Marinette stumbled a bit before catching herself. She smiled sheepishly at the clapping audience before walking towards one of the red couches in the middle of the stage.

“Princess Marinette!” Nadja Chamack greeted her with a small embrace. “I’m so glad to see you again!”

Nadja Chamack was the host of T.V.i, and an old friend of Marinette’s. Nadja Chamack had been the host of her first official interview when she was fourteen years old and staying at the palace.  Nadja had fuschia hair styled into a pixie cut, brown eyes, and pale skin. She wore a purple blouse with an indigo blazer buttoned just below her waist, and white pants and blue heels. Around her neck was a five-petaled green flower necklace and a white watch on her wrist.

“It’s great to see you, Nadja.” Marinette responded with a smile. “And please, just call me Marinette.”

Adrien, who had been introduced just a moment before her, rested his hand on the small of her back and led her towards the couch. Marinette tried not tense up, but instead leaned into his touch to make it all more believable.

They exchanged a quick look of awkwardness before looking away.

Marinette’s heart cried out in pain. She hadn’t been able to get Adrien alone at dinner or backstage before the show. She had been hoping to apologize to him before the interview, but that didn’t end up working out. Now, she was stuck here in an interview where she had to act as if she was in love, but in reality he probably hated her.

Adrien led her to sit down on one couch as Nadja sat on the other.

“Can I just say you both look marvelous tonight!” Nadja complimented the both of them.

Shouts and hoots from the audience confirmed their agreement. Marinette giggled as one voice stood out to her amongst the rest.

“Thank you, Nadja. We have some incredible seamstresses here at the palace.” Adrien responded with confidence and ease.

Marinette nodded her head agreement as she took a look at Adrien’s outfit. He wore a navy blue single breasted suit with a royal purple napel and buttons. Underneath he wore a navy blue waistcoat and a crisp, white button down shirt with decorative, golden buttons on the edge of the collar.  His tie was royal purple with a floral pattern. He wore black shoes, his hair tousled back into neat waves, and a golden crown sat on his head.

“Yes, you certainly do! Marinette your dress is simply stunning!” Nadja praised.

Marinette beamed at the compliment. The dress had been designed by her, of course. Though it wasn’t made by her (she simply didn’t have the time) she was still grateful for the compliment. Marinette had decided to go for a gown that expressed elegance and grace, like a future Queen/Empress should. The gown was a pretty peach color with a modest neckline and capped sleeves. The dress puffed out at the waist, all the way to her toes. Golden embroidery, a design that resembles a bridal dress, spun from the torso to her toes.

“Thank you so much! I designed it myself!” Marinette said, causing Nadja’s draw to drop.

“You designed it?” She asked with wonder. “Wow, I had no idea you had such talent. Even the embroidery?””

Marinette blushed as she nodded enthusiastically.  This was the most magnificent dresses she has ever designed. Though, she wished she had more time to help Bridgette make it.

“And look, it has pockets!” Marinette said, standing up to show Nadja and the audience her favorite feature of the dress. Pockets were something she needed always- even in a gown as elegant as this.

Nadja boomed with laughter over the excited Princess. “It's really beautiful! And the pockets are a nice touch!”

Marinette took a seat on the couch again with a please smile rested on her face. Adrien chuckled a little bit while shaking his head.

“So, Marinette,” Nadja began, “Is fashion design one of your hobbies?”

Marinette resisted the urge to cringe at the word “hobby”. When she opened her mouth to answer, Adrien scoffed.

“We'll, it's more than a hobby at this point.” He commented.

Marinette turned to Adrien with a pained expression. She willed him to not say anything bad to ruin the interview. She was practically begging him!

Adrien was solid as a rock. He gave no reaction, instead keeping the light, graceful smile on his lips as always. He obviously had more practice than her at interviews.

“Marinette is completely in love with fashion design. And I know if she wasn't destined to rule beside one day, she would be a seamstress. A talented, hardworking one at that.” Adrien stated followed by a wink.

Marinette's heart melted as she took in his words. Though his smile was polite and perfect as usually, his eyes drew her in. They were filled with a passion so intense it rivaled her own when it came to fashion. It took Marinette every ounce of will in her to not throw arms around him in a deathly squeeze.

“Thank you.” Marinette responded with elegance. “Adrien’s right. I love fashion, and I hope in the future I can still design while helping Adrien run the country.”

“Speaking of that,” Nadja segwayed, “the country is dying to know how you guys fell in love! Please tell us the story!”

Marinette put on a sweet sugary smile, one that few would realize is fake. Nathalie had already planned a backstory of the details of their relationship so they wouldn’t have to come up of anything on the fly.

“As you know, our families are diplomatic friends,” Adrien began. “One night, the palace was hosting a charity ball, and the Dupain-Cheng family was invited to attend. Marinette and I got to talking, and I guess you can see what happened from there.”

Adrien looked over at Marinette and gave her a heartwarming smile. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lap, giving it a tiny squeeze. Marinette giggled in response.

“Aw, aren’t you two just a couple of lovebirds!” Nadja cooned. “What are your favorite hobbies to do together?”

Adrien looked at Marinette to signal for her to take this one.

“Now that our engagement has been officially announced, we spend most of our time working so it’s hard to get some alone time. But, we do like taking breaks by going on walks in the garden or cuddling up and watching a movie to unwind.”

“And we go stargazing” Adrien added.

“Stargazing?” Nadja asked. 

Marinette turned to Adrien and gave him an uneasy look guarded by a sappy smile.  _This is not in the plan,_ she thought to herself.  Adrien just laughed it off, and answered as calmly and self-assured as normal.

“Yes, though it is very cheesey. There's something about just sitting under the stars, cuddling, and pointing out constellations that's special to us.”

The audience cooed and clapped over the sweet answer. Marinette took the opportunity to lean in close to Adrien and whisper in his ear.

“What are you doing!?”

Adrien leaned in closer so his mouth was right up against Marinette’s ear. He had one hand pressed on her thigh while the other on the side of her arm. Marinette froze as his hot breath tingled against her ear. His cologne filled her senses inducing some dizziness and attraction.

“Making us look good,” he purred. “Just follow my lead,”

Adrien pulled himself away and settled back into the cushions of the couch. He wrapped his arm around Marinette, pulling her into him up against the couch. Marinette didn’t resist as she fell into his warm embrace. As long as she can keep smelling his delicious cologne.

Nadja waited until the crowd was quieted down before asking her next question. “Now tell me, Marinette, how did he propose?”

The crowd hooted and hollered. Marinette through her head back in laughter. It was a shock to her that this crowd was full of members of the court and the palace.

“Oh, it was a beautiful proposal!” Marinette exclaimed, the crowd shushing as she began.

A glance over at Adrien told her that their pre-planned answer would simply not do.

“Adrien had lead me on a scavenger hunt!” Effused Marinette.

“A scavenger hunt?”

“Yes! On our one year anniversary, Adrien was not there at dinner. I was very disappointed at first, thinking that he didn’t want to see me for whatever reason. Then, for the appetizer the waiter served me a paper note with a riddle on it instead of a meal. I don’t remember exactly what the riddle said, but it sent me to the huge ballroom where the charity ball we rekindled at was held. I found a clue there leading me to the movie room, and so on. Each place had a specific memory that was dear to us.

“Finally, the last clue was in the kitchen, where we had baked cookies once. That clue sent me to the garden to our favorite spot right underneath a tree with a swing on it. He had decorated the trees with fairy lights and made a pathway all the way to the swing. Then, he was there on one knee, asking me to marry him.”

The crowd went crazy as Marinette held out the ring for Nadja to see. She giggled as she heard Alya screaming her head off. Adrien slipped his hand around Marinette’s waist.

“Now that sounds like the magical proposal we needed,” Adrien hummed in her ear while pressing a chaste kiss to her cheek.

The interview went on like this for another half an hour. Marinette and Adrien answered similar questions with the same fascinating, enchanting answers. They through all of their pre-planned answers away and spun their love story into a fairytale. Marinette even pulled details from an old, French fairy tale _Cendrillon_ to excite the night of the charity ball.

Marinette retired to her room that night with a hopeful outlook on what will come.


End file.
